Don't Get Wet
by Flora Winters
Summary: During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The metal locker door slammed shut with an extra loud bang. The sound it made echoed throughout the empty hallway. As the echo faded, a distant boom of thunder was the only reply.

Jayden Summers spun around and leaned back, blowing wild curly blond locks out of his face. It was another hot and humid day and the school air conditioning was on the fritz again.

He gazed out beyond the large glass windows with deep green eyes. They were the type of green that made many think of sunlight on calm seawater.

The look of that sky wasn't a happy one. Dark storm clouds were moving in and he had forgotten him umbrella at home. Staying after school to study and earn some extra credit was beginning to look like it hadn't been all that worth it.

It wasn't that he needed the extra credit. He just didn't feel like going home.

Home life wasn't bad. It was just lonely.

His dad was in Cyprus on business, his mom was a doctor who worked very long shifts at any given time, and his older sister was away at college in the states. He was mostly on his own during the school week.

Sudden noise brought him out of his thoughts. A door had opened and closed and he could hear someone wearing flip-flops confidently walking down the opposite hall coming towards where he was leaning back against his locker.

It didn't take him long to find out who the person was. Golden skinned Zane Bennett rounded the corner and Jayden gave him a quick look over. There was a guy who needed all the extra credit he could get, but when it came to looks and confidence, Zane had the highest marks in the school. He was dressed so casual, yet looked as though he owned the building.

The two were the same age, but Zane was a few inches taller and bigger than him. Now Jayden considered himself an eight when it came to looks and a ten in the brains. Zane being a three in the brains on a good day and a perfect ten in looks every day.

Zane stopped a few feet from him and Jayden met his eyes with zero expression. Those deep brown eyes he looked into were almost amber when the light caught them. He thought them truly exquisite.

"Summers." The taller teen said, crossing his muscular arms, puffing himself up. As if he wasn't already bigger than him.

"Bennett." Jayden deadpanned. His voice not as deep as Zane's, but cold as chilled beer.

The bigger guy smirked and took a step forward. Jayden didn't drop eye contact. He kept his green eyes right on those amber stones. Zane was handsome and that smirk only made him more gorgeous.

Jayden dropped his eyes. He was now looking at Zane's big feet. The guy got pedicures because his toenails were immaculate.

A warm hand gently cupped his smooth cheek, caressing it. Strong fingers ever so carefully gripped his narrow chin, pulling his head up so he had to look into them deep chocolate eyes.

That smirk looked hungry and those lips were so brutal and full. His breath caught in his throat like it always did when white teeth flashed a brilliant smile and those vampire lips were bruising his. That tongue was forcing its way in as if there was ever a barrier to hold it back.

Suddenly it was Zane moaning because Jayden was kissing him back with just as much passion. When it came to kisses, they were both equal. One trying to possess the other, only to fall back. It was a constant push and pull. A gravity they were both caught up in.

Then Jayden moaned when Zane pressed him up against the lockers. All that weight holding him in place.

 _Not fair!_

He didn't fight though. He loved every second that Zane held him in his swell. That powerful form exerting it's will over him and he welcomed it with open arms…and mouth.

Zane's large hands were in his hair, pulling but not in a painful way. The bigger teen loved his hair. He loved having something to grip. Jayden had his arms around Zane's neck, standing a little on his toes.

A loud boom of thunder blasted over and all around them as the sky opened up. The rain fell sideways as the wind had it splattering the glass rather violently.

Jayden laughed low in this throat and Zane growled. It sent shivers all down Jayden's spine. Desire burned like magma, setting his nerves ablaze with pleasure.

"We're too exposed here," Jayden whispered as Zane sucked at his throat with lips, teeth, and tongue. He wanted to scream because it hurt so damn good. "No bruises were they can be seen."

Zane growled against his neck, letting out a deep breath. "You smell so good." He licked his Adam's apple, play snapping at it. "I love this smell."

"Someone could see us," he said, smiling into that broad chest.

"Let them," Zane hissed as Jayden accidently rubbed up against his rock hard erection. "Oh…"

Jayden wrapped his arms around Zane and squeezed. "You say that now…"

Zane released a heavy sigh and had a look around the hallway. "Then let's go where no one can see."

Jayden was being realistic. Someone like Zane wasn't gay in public. It would ruin him. And he would do nothing to risk or hurt Zane. And he'd harm anyone who dared.

"Your place?"

Zane nodded with a big grin. "Dad's never home."

Jayden pecked him on the cheek.

The smile Zane gave him was so sweet. It was the kind of smile that wrapped his heart in soothing warmth.

Zane led the way to the main school doors. "Wait here and I'll bring the car around."

Jayden nodded and watched Zane take off running in the rain. He laughed as Zane howled, running with arms up in the air.

He heart was beating louder than thunder in his chest. When he was with Zane, he felt like all the world belonged to him. There was no loneliness.

He ran his slender hands through his long locks and shook his head. His mind racing with longing and the need for more of them kisses.

Zane pulled up with a roar from the engine and the passenger door opened. He ran out and jumped in.

"Seatbelt." Zane said, grinning at him.

When his seatbelt clicked into place, Zane took his hand, squeezing it tight. Zane always held his hand while driving.

They both sped off into the storm, music blasting.

Cleo Setori stepped out of the school and watched the black sports car drive away at a reckless speed. She had been witness to the whole thing and she still couldn't get her mouth to close all the way.

"Jayden?!" She said, eyes wide in shock. "And Zane?!"

She shook her head and pulled out her cell phone. She searched for Jayden's number and typed out a text message.

 **YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAINING TO DO, CUZ!**

She tapped SEND with force, almost jamming her index finger.

"My favorite cousin?" She said, opening her umbrella. "You don't get to have such secrets."

Then she felt nauseas.

"Zane? Ewwww! So gross!"

She had to talk sense into him. Hell, she didn't even know he was gay. How long? Who knew? What about pregnancy? He could do better!

"Emma!" She said, fighting the wind with her umbrella as she headed for home. "You are never going to believe who I just saw trying to make babies and I…I threw up…in my mouth…just now!"

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **Chapter Two**

A bright bolt of violet hot lightning lit up the black clouds over the water and Jayden counted until he heard the boom of thunder. The storm was here to stay for awhile because he only managed to count to two before the rattling boom. A strong salty breeze came through the large window, whipping his locks about his face. He loved the smell of a good storm. It was crisp and clean.

Zane's home was just as big as his, if not a little bigger. It was two stories with massive open rooms, a gorgeous manicured lawn with palms, beautifully designed gardens, a pool, and the place was sitting right on the water.

It did seem a bit much for just two people, but he really had no room to judge. It was mostly just him in a big house, too. His sis was gone, his dad was always gone, and his mom was only home long enough to catch a few hours sleep before she was gone again. It almost felt like his house had been designed so that nobody really had to see or speak to each other.

He turned away from the window and took a seat on Zane's big black bed. Zane had a thing for the color black. It was his favorite. There was black drapes, a black doona, black sheets, black pillow cases, black shirts, black socks, black knickers, black shoes. He had a few wine reds and soft whites thrown into the mix as well.

He crawled across the large bed and curled up in Zane's spot and sniffed. It smelled just like him. Clean and citrus.

The bedroom itself was very minimal and mature. Zane didn't have posters hanging all over and knickknacks scattered around like most people their age. He knew Zane to favor clothes, shoes, boats, bikes, cars, and food.

He turned his head when he heard the sound of bare feet pad across tile floor. He put his head back down on the soft pillow and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

The other side of the bed dipped down a little as the larger teen crawled across to where he was and snuggled up close beside him. An arm draped across his narrow waist and those lips were right on the back of his neck, warm breath tickling him. A large hand went under his shirt and a long finger traced along the smooth skin at the rim of his jeans.

"Do you want to stay over?" Zane asked, playfully nipping at his neck.

"I could," Jayden said.

He had a few things stashed away in this room when he did. The first night he had stayed over, it had been so brave of him. They had both been such scared little boys, but then magic had happened, and Zane hadn't been able to keep his hands off of him since.

"Good," Zane purred, squeezing him closer, and Jayden could feel just how excited he was. "I love falling asleep with you here."

Jayden smiled and closed his eyes. He loved falling asleep with him, too. It was nice having all that warmth and someone to snuggle up with. He just needed to make sure the bedroom door was locked before he fell asleep. He wasn't going to risk a catastrophe.

"After graduation," Zane said, kissing the back of his neck, sending chills all across his warm flesh. "No more sneaking around."

Jayden rolled over and looked Zane right in the eyes. "We'll get our own place. I don't care where or how small."

Zane nodded.

"I have a lot saved," Jayden told him. He'd cut back on his spending habits. He had almost five thousand dollar saved just from putting his allowance away.

Zane grinned from ear to ear. "I sold one of my bikes and a few watches, plus allowance."

"Oh?" Jayden asked, slightly surprised, yet happy Zane was being serious. "You parting with your true loves?"

Zane pouted. "My poor heart aches."

Jayden laughed and poked him on the tip of his nose. "I bet."

"Ten thousand," Zane said, and Jayden's eyes widened. "I have two more bikes, a few more watches, a boat, and my car."

"Keep your boat," Jayden said, pecking him on the lips. "And your car."

Zane snorted.

"We may need a quick getaway by both means," Jayden laughed.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

They both had a plan. If things went south with their parents, they would have the means to get away and build something with each other. They could both get jobs, two if necessary. He didn't think his parents would care, but Zane's dad was another animal.

His hand moved south and Zane sucked at his bottom lip as his hand slipped into Zane's pants and found him waiting. He gripped him and Zane's mouth found his. He pulled his hand free and had Zane flat on his broad back, kissing his way down his naked chest.

He had Zane lift his waist up off the mattress so he could free him and take all of him in. Those big hands had him by the hair as Jayden's tongue and mouth did just what they needed in order to make Zane's toes curl.

The larger teen grunted deeply and Jayden lifted his head up. He licked his dewy red lips while Zane twitched and gasped for breath. Zane sluggishly pulled him down into an embrace, kissing the top of his head. Zane's heart was thundering under his slightly pointed ear.

"Give me a few minutes," Zane panted, taking in another deep breath. "And I'll make you scream my name."

Jayden laughed. "I'll need to text my mom in case she comes home and I'm nowhere to be found. She'll think I've been kidnapped or sold into the sex trade."

He almost squeaked when he suddenly found himself flat on his back with Zane looming over him like a wet fantasy. All that male weight being pressed down on him.

"You can do that after you're done screaming," Zane promised with a wicked smirk.

 **H2O H20 H2O H2O H2O H2O H2O**

"Well, I don't know, Emma," Cleo said, taking a seat on her sky blue bed, and wrapping her wet hair up into a fluffy pink towel to dry. "He hasn't answered my text."

"Did you call him?" Emma asked from the other line.

"Of course not!" Cleo exclaimed in a panic, nearly dropping the phone. "I wouldn't know what to say. You know how I am."

Emma sighed over the line. "Just leave it alone. If he wants us to know, he'll tell us in his own time."

"But, we're talking about Zane here," Cleo said, hopping up off her bed to feed her pet fish. "The most egotistical, megalomaniacal, self-centered, arrogant bully at school."

"And he was all up on Jayden like Vegemite on toast." Emma deadpanned.

"And I just threw up in my mouth…again." Cleo gasped, trying not to puke for real. "Thanks, Emma."

"Jayden's beautiful," Emma went on. "He's model gorgeous."

"I know!" Cleo yelled, finally feeling like she was being understood. "He can do so much better!"

"And Zane is…handsome," Emma continued, completely ignoring her. "And they're both rich. It was bound to happen."

Cleo put her mouth to her penguin pillow and screamed.

"It all makes sense now," Emma said, getting Cleo's interest all over again. "Zane overcompensating and Jayden all aloof. Arrogant Douche and Ice Prince as Lewis calls them."

Cleo looked up at her ceiling and rolled her eyes. "Nobody would have seen this coming," she said, shaking her head. "I have really good gaydar."

"You need a tune up," Emma said. "I wish I could have seen. This stuff always happens to you. It isn't fair."

Cleo sighed with exasperation. "I didn't want to witness Zane's tongue down my cousin's throat and grinding him up against the lockers."

Emma laughed for a couple seconds and then her voice got serious. "Let it be for now. He will tell you when he's ready."

"Oh, all right!" Cleo snapped, plopping down on her bed. "If you say so."

"I do," Emma said with deadly finality. "Good night."

"Good night," Cleo replied and put her phone down.

She chewed her bottom lip and decided to ignore her homework. There was bound to be something to occupy her thoughts down in the kitchen.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Zane was full from the grilled chicken salad and fruit platter he had fixed the two of them for tea. He was lounging on the sofa in front of the big screen with Jayden's head in his lap. He was running his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, watching some kind of anime on Hulu. It wasn't something he normally liked, but he loved to indulge Jayden because he seemed enthralled with the wacky stuff.

He took his eyes off the fox spirit that was yelling at a ditzy schoolgirl now land god and looked towards the windows. The storm seemed to have blown itself out of juice and the sky was now littered with stars and an almost full moon. It looked like it was going to be completely full tomorrow night.

His dad had text him earlier, letting him know he would be out until late Sunday evening. Extra stuff had come up at work that needed his attention, so his stay in Darwin had been extended. It wasn't like Zane really cared all that much. It only meant he could be his authentic self with Jayden uninterrupted. He hated having to pretend things, so he and Jayden had turned it into a game. A rather fun game at times.

"Hey," he said, tugging a golden lock on Jayden's head. "Let's go swim."

Jayden yawned and rolled over to have a look up at him. "You just want me naked again."

"If this was my house," Zane said, rubbing slow circles across Jayden's chest. "I'd insist we be nudists while at home."

The blond snickered.

"Come on," Zane said, having the smaller boy roll off him. "A good swim will be nice."

He jumped to his feet and started stripping down right there. He then took off running naked through the house laughing. He ran out onto the patio, down the steps, across the garden, and dove right into the pool with a splash.

The water felt wonderful as he glided through it and broke the surface for a breath. Floating, he turned around and called out for Jayden. He didn't have to wait long.

He swam to the shallow end so he could stand. He breath caught in his lungs when Jayden came walking through the darkness and down the steps.

Zane couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful boy. The blond stepped gracefully between two swaying palms and into the moonlight. All that smooth pale flesh seemed to glow. Zane swallowed, feeling himself grow instantly hard.

Jayden took the steps down into the water to where Zane was waiting. Zane held out his arms and Jayden stepped into them. He held him there under the soft glow of the moon for a few moments before Jayden looked up at him. Zane titled his head and kissed those petal soft lips.

He pulled his head back. "What's the matter?"

Jayden gave him a small grin. "Nothing I can't fix with a glare."

"Hmm?" Zane smirked. "And who has earned that?"

Jayden stepped by him and turned around to face him, the water shimmering as he did so. "My cousin."

Zane cocked his head to the side.

"Cleo." Jayden answered.

Zane snorted. "Uh oh."

Jayden smiled and floated right up to him. "Nothing to worry about."

Jayden straddled him and Zane held him there in his lap as they floated. He knew Jayden could feel him and he could feel Jayden also. The two fit so well together. Two physical forms molded to fit each other perfectly.

Zane wanted him. He wanted him so badly. It always hurt when the two had to separate. He knew it was silly, but it was also weird. He didn't know to describe it or explain it. One just had to feel it. There were no words because English was limited. So, he held him close and listened as Jayden softly hummed.

He loved to listen to Jayden sing, but the boy was terribly shy about it for some reason. He would only ever do it when the two of them were alone together. He'd snuck and had recorded him singing with his phone just so he could have it to listen to when he needed to calm down, sleep, or just missed him.

Jayden rested his chin on Zane's shoulder and continued humming as they floated under the stars in each other's comforting embrace. Zane held them both aloft and smiled up at the sky. He really did feel like he had it all.

The two did not need to talk when they were like this. It was like they were both the same energy, the very same vibration. Zane chuckled to himself. He really did need to stop reading those books, but he really was the curious sort when nobody was looking.

"Tell me a secret," Jayden said, kissing his cheek. "Tell me something I don't know."

Zane thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Sometimes, late at night, when I'm out here alone, I'll look up at the moon and wonder if aliens vacation there because it's the closest they wanna brave to this planet."

Jayden leaned back and cocked a delicate brow.

"And when I'm out on the boat," he said, smiling a little smile. "I'll look down into the water and wonder if there is someone down there looking up."

Jayden rested his head against his naked chest. "I love you," he whispered.

"What?" Zane asked, playing with him. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Jayden smirked.

Zane squeezed him, drawing them over into the shallows because he was getting tired. He gazed into those gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you, too."

That beautiful smile was all Zane need to light his night. Jayden glowed like a halo when he smiled. The boy was a vision. _His boy._

"Now you tell me a secret," Zane said, and Jayden pulled away from him. He took a seat in the shallows at his feet.

Jayden took Zane's right foot and put it in his lap and started massaging it. Zane loved it when he'd rub his feet. It was intimate.

"Sometimes," Jayden said, not looking directly at Zane, but focusing on the massage he was giving. "When I see Miriam touch you, I want her to get shocked so hard it knocks her out of her tacky shoes."

Zane chuckled, but understood his boy's jealousy and where it was coming from. He wanted to kiss him and hold his hand while walking down the school halls without worry every day just so everybody would know Jayden was all his.

 _One day._

"I want to build a house on Mako Island," he said, focusing now on Zane's left foot. "Have it designed around the natural landscape and blended in. A retreat away from everything. A safe haven. A sanctuary for us."

Zane really liked this secret. If only that could really happen. The two of them having a whole island to themselves. It would be awesome. They could run naked all day and just be themselves. He smiled and wiggled his toes.

Jayden finished and Zane stood up, taking the smaller boys hands. He helped Jayden to his feet and led the way back into the house.

 **H2O H2O H2O H2O**

Cleo eyed the dirty dishes in the sink and turned on her younger sister. "It's your turn."

Kim shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Cleo. I did them last night. Dad dried."

Cleo balled her hands into fists and wanted to strangle the smiling, smug little brat. "I'll pay you."

"Twenty bucks," Kim said.

Cleo's eyes narrowed at the outrageous price. "Ten."

Kim smirked. "Fifteen."

Cleo punched her right in the face, sending her little sister backwards onto the floor with a loud smack. Well, at least she imagined she did.

"Never mind!" Cleo growled, turning her back to her. "I'll do them myself."

"Enjoy," Kim laughed, leaving the kitchen.

As Cleo did the dishes, she tried not to think about what she had seen, but it was really hard not to. The more she tried to distract herself and not think about it, the more she thought about it.

She scrubbed at the dishes with a bubbly fury and decided that once she finished up with them, she would try and focus on her homework. It wasn't that school was all that hard, she just wanted to be doing other things, like shopping and being fabulous.

Just as she was about to rinse a plate off, her cell phone made a ding sound. She quickly dried off her hands and picked it up off the counter.

 **JAYDEN**

 _Oh, crap!_

All the text message read was a question mark. She could have thrown her phone across the room.

 _So, we're gonna play this game is it?_

Emma's voice beamed straight into her brain and she stayed her burning fingers. She wasn't even going to respond to that. Let him wonder what it was she knew. It would just make him spill the beans all the sooner.

But, she was simply dying to know. How long had the two of them been doing this? And how come nobody could tell or know anything about it? Were they both just that good at acting and keeping secrets?

 _Obviously!_

She put her phone away and went back to finishing the dishes. The sooner she was done with this, she could focus all of her attention on finding a way to get Jayden to tell her everything.

She picked her phone back up and sent a text to Lewis.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

When Jayden opened his blurry green eyes, he found himself laying across Zane's stomach, who was all sprawled out on his back still fast asleep. The two of them had stayed up late doing naughty things and exploring a little further with each other. He had prided himself on discovering a trick spot that really made Zane crazy and Zane had found a way that really got him off, but he wasn't going to mention how.

He carefully got up off the bed and squinted at the light from the windows as he looked at his phone. It was already half past noon. They had slept away their entire Saturday morning, but it had been a much needed sleep. He put his phone back down beside Zane's and looked over at his boyfriend's sleeping form. The slow rise and fall of his broad chest and the way the sun highlighted his handsome face. He wanted to wake up in the same bed with him every morning.

Jayden picked the black sheet up off the floor and wrapped it around him in a way he wouldn't fall over it. He made his way down to the kitchen to get something to drink. He got a glass and poured himself some orange juice. It was just what he needed.

He leaned back against the marble countertop and drained the entire glass. He sat the cup down in the sink and made his silent way back to Zane's room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Zane came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of black Bonds with a hot pink rim. The black and pink looked really good against all that bronze skin. Those deep brown eyes were drinking him in.

"We slept the day away, huh?" Zane asked, walking over to his desk to check his phone.

Jayden nodded his head, running his fingers through his wild mane. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

Zane put his phone back down and turned to him. "Only if I can take it with you."

Jayden pondered this. Did he mind? Was Zane being serious? What would it be like?

"I'm kidding," Zane laughed.

Jayden cocked his head to the side. "I was only thinking what it would be like," he said, walking towards the bathroom. The black sheet billowing around his slender frame as he walked. "Can't be any different than the pool. Only smaller space."

Zane's eyes followed him, as did his feet. "You serious?"

Jayden undid the sheet, letting it fall from him. "If I don't like it, I'll kick you out."

Zane laughed, stepping out of his Bonds. "I'd love to see you toss me out of my own shower."

The walk-in shower was bigger than Jayden remembered it being. There was going to be lots of room for them both. He turned the stainless steel knob and stepped back. As the water fell, he turned to face Zane and held out his hand for him to take.

"Inviting me in, Steve?" Zane asked.

Jayden gave him his very best smile. "Don't wanna sin alone, Adam."

Zane took his smaller hand, stepped into the shower, and the frosted glass door closed behind him. The steam soon hid both forms from view.

Jayden allowed Zane to wash his hair and he washed Zane's back. He loved rubbing his hands all over that soapy skin. The scent of organic citrus and crisp fruits was hypnotic.

"I'll cut us up a watermelon and some mango for breakfast," Zane said, pulling Jayden back against his chest under the warm spray. "And then do you want to go out on the water for the day?"

Jayden leaned back against him and breathed in the sweet smelling mist. "Can we do this from now on? I like it."

Zane kissed the top of his head. "Whenever you wanna."

Jayden closed his eyes and grinned from ear to ear. He felt so comfortable and at peace with it all. Plus, he'd gotten to hear Zane tell him that he loved him last night. That was all it had really taken to set the storm in his heart at ease.

He spun around in Zane's embrace, went up on the tips of his toes, and kissed Zane. They both fell back against the shower wall and Zane lifted him up. Jayden wrapped his legs around Zane's waist, and all new sensations were experienced.

When all was said and done, they were both on the floor of the shower. The water was cool, but neither seemed to mind. Jayden was on his knees and Zane's head was in his lap.

"Did I hurt you?" Zane asked with concern.

Jayden shook his head. "Only for a moment and then it was all I wanted."

Zane looked up at him.

"I think I would have strangled you had you stopped doing what you were doing," Jayden said matter of fact.

Zane chuckled and flexed an arm. "I knew I was a god."

Jayden had been so lost in what Zane had been doing to him that the orgasm had made him scream so loud, Zane had nearly dropped him.

"I'm really sorry I clawed your back," Jayden apologized. "I just…"

"It was…" Zane tried.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"You're beautiful," Zane said, reaching up and cupping a pale cheek. "My crazy, wild boy."

Jayden kissed his palm.

"Come on," Zane said, rising to his feet, and helping Jayden to his. "Let's eat and go out."

Jayden turned the water off and Zane handed him a large heated towel.

 **H2O H2O H2O H2O**

Jayden followed Zane down the dock to where his Zodiac was tied. It wasn't a big luxurious boat. It was a toy Zane's dad had gotten him when he'd gotten his license.

"Give me a few minutes," Zane said, stepping over onto the vessel. "I'm going to check some things over first."

Jayden folded his arms across his chest. "Concerned for my safety?"

"Always," Zane nodded.

Jayden sat down cross-legged on the dock and watched Zane do his manly stuff. He looked up at the sky. It was very blue. Not a single cloud in sight.

"Oh!" Zane said, reaching into his pocket for something. "While you were finishing eating, this was in the mail." He tossed Jayden a small black box and he caught it in both hands. "I was browsing online at school, saw them, and thought of you."

He opened the little black box and his eye widened. They were beautiful round post earrings. They were these beautiful light blue stones set in sliver. He looked up at Zane who was smiling at him.

"Larimar," Zane told him.

They were so minimal and elegant. Zane had put a lot of thought into them.

"They're stunning," Jayden said, immediately putting them in. "Thank you."

Zane grinned. "You're welcome."

Jayden took out his cell phone and tapped for camera. He gazed at his ears on the screen. They were absolutely lovely. The stones were like little oceans.

"It is known as the Dolphin Stone and the Atlantis Stone," Zane said, picking up a few tools. "And I knew they'd look good on you."

Jayden angled his face to show off an earring, took a selfie for Zane, tapped send, and put his phone away. "I'll treasure them."

Zane looked at his phone and smiled, but before he could respond, another voice came into the frame.

"Hey!"

Both boys turned. It was Cleo.

Zane winked at Jayden and the game was on once more. Jayden wanted to push his cousin in the water.

"Whatcha guys doing?" She addressed them both, walking up to where they were.

This was unlike Cleo. Of course she would address him out anywhere, but not Zane. She didn't even know him or even hang around him. Totally different social circles.

"My boat won't start," Zane said, slapping the wheel. "I have no idea what's wrong."

Jayden looked from him to Cleo. "What are you doing here?"

"Lewis fishes on the other side," she said, pointing across the ways. "I was coming to see him, but saw you first."

Jayden ran a hand through his hair and turned his head to the side. He had to get rid of her.

"Nice earrings," she said. "Can I borrow them sometime?"

"No!" Both boys said instantly.

Zane coughed and Jayden spun around to glare at him.

"Okay," Cleo said, holding up a hand in defense. "No need to attack."

"Look," Zane said, standing up. "I'm really busy here, Cleo, so get lost."

She just looked at him. "Are you always rude?"

"Only to those I find annoying," he snapped.

She turned to Jayden. "And you're friends with this jerk?"

The blond wanted to walk away and act like this had nothing to do with him, but his emotions were electrically charged. He wanted to spend his day with Zane out on the water. He wanted to thank him properly for the gift.

Seeming to sense Jayden's growing frustrations, Zane stepped off the Zodiac. "I'm sorry, Cleo. I'm just upset my boat isn't working."

Jayden just looked at him and Cleo was flabbergasted. Her mouth was actually open in shock.

"Here," Zane said. "You hand me my tools from there and I'll see what I can do. I'll really owe you."

"I'm no good at stuff like this," she quickly said.

"All you gotta do is hand me my tools," Zane assured her. "That's it."

Jayden stayed silent. Cleo took her eyes from him and shrugged.

"Rich boys," she sighed. "Fine."

She stepped onto the Zodiac and knelt down by the toolbox. Jayden was watching her and not his boyfriend.

"Hand me a wrench," Zane said.

She was picking up a screwdriver. Even Jayden knew the difference between the two. He stepped onto the boat to correct her just as Zane shoved it away from the dock with his foot. Jayden stumbled and would have fallen overboard had Cleo not been in front of him to steady him.

"Shit!" He heard Zane hiss.

"Hey!" Cleo yelled. "Zane!"

Jayden spun to glare at him as the boat drifted away from the dock. Cleo took a seat with her back turned and her head down in her hands. The look Jayden was giving him had Zane pouting like a kicked puppy. He could make out a silently mouthed sorry and an apologetic gesture of mercy.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Cleo. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"I'll go get someone!" Zane yelled. "Sorry!"

He sat down beside Cleo and she looked at him.

"Your friend is a bully," she said.

Jayden knew better. He kept silent as the boat floated along dead on the water. He was too upset to speak. He didn't trust himself. His whole afternoon was ruined and the morning had been so magical. Oh, well. It had to be balanced out somehow.

Suddenly someone landed in the boat with them because it bobbed violently. Cleo screamed and Jayden sucked in a deep breath.

 _What now?_

There was another girl in the boat. She looked familiar.

"What is this?" Cleo asked, eyeing the girl like she was some kind of crazy person come to kill them. "Well, I hate to point this out to you, but this piece of junk is dead and we're floating out to sea."

"What is that?" Jayden asked as the girl pulled something from her pocket and started messing with the boat engine. It looked like some kind of sparkplug.

"You took that." Cleo stated the obvious.

"Zane Bennett is a pig," the girl said, causing Jayden's nostrils to flare. "Anything I can do to annoy him makes the world better."

"Wow," Cleo said, sounding like she admired this girl. "Thanks, Rikki."

A puzzled look went across the girl's face. "You know my name?"

"You're new and all," Cleo said, trying to sound confident. "I've been meaning to say hi all the time, but I'm really shy."

"And I'm Jayden," he said, giving the girl a smile that made ice look warm. "Can you fix this thing?"

The engine suddenly purred to life like a kitten. Rikki took the wheel and sped off.

"You can drop me here!" Jayden yelled over the loud engine.

"Nope!" Rikki said. "Not until we're away from that creep."

 _Dammit!_

The three of them sped across the water and Jayden could see Zane running back out onto the dock with someone who looked like an official. He turned and glared daggers at Rikki's back.

"Hey!" Cleo said, taking a hold of his hand. "Let's hang out. I've missed you."

He softened a little. He did love his cousin.

He'd make it up to Zane by keeping Miss Thang from keeping his boat. He forced a smile and nodded his head.

 _What could go wrong?_

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"This is great," Emma Gilbert said, glaring daggers at Rikki. She really had murder in her eyes. "I'm so chilled out. Thanks, Rikki."

They had stopped and picked her up because Cleo had spotted her walking along. Jayden could have gotten off then, but he had to get the Zodiac back to Zane intact.

"Whose bright idea was it to go out to sea again?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, shut up!" Rikki growled, rolling her eyes. "So the engine died. We're still floating aren't we? We're not sinking."

"Not yet," Emma deadpanned.

Rikki picked up one of two paddles. "Feel like heading to that island?"

Jayden looked. It was Mako. His tropical, dormant volcanic dream home."

"You want to go to Mako Island?" Cleo asked, shaking her head. "No way. Bad idea. Nobody goes there."

Emma nodded. "It's dangerous."

"It's surrounded by scary sharks," Cleo said, listing off things on her fingers. "And reefs that we might hit and spooky mangroves…"

"We're out of fuel," Jayden said, putting his useless phone away and taking up a paddle with Rikki. "And I want out of this sun."

The four headed slowly towards Mako Island. In a way, deep down, Jayden felt a pull the closer he got. It was like he had that coming home feeling. He wished Zane was here.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Jayden helped Rikki pull the Zodiac out of the water and up onto the beach. Cleo and Emma jumped down onto the sand and immediately started to whinge. The two of them were acting like it was the end of the world.

"Now what do we do?" Cleo asked, looking at each of them. Her eyes wide with growing panic. "How are we going to get home?"

"I don't know, Cleo," Emma said, turning from Jayden to Rikki. "How about you ask your new friend?"

"It's not my fault we ran out of fuel," Rikki said, pointing at the boat. "The gage still says half a tank."

Jayden rolled his eyes. Zane was supposed to have gotten that fixed. If only it had been just the two of them who were stranded here. It would have been so romantic. But, no! He just had to be stranded with a thief, a princess, and a…well, Cleo.

"Where are you going?" Cleo asked when he turned and started walking away from them.

He pointed ahead towards the forest. "Shade."

"Jayden and I both have our phones," Emma said, pulling it out of her backpack. She held it out. "But I have no service. You?"

"None!" Jayden called over his shoulder, turning to look back at them.

"My cuz and Emma are always prepared," Cleo smiled at Rikki.

"That makes me feel so much better," Rikki faked a sweet little smile.

Emma gave her a dirty look.

Jayden stood in the shade and listened as the three bickered among themselves. All he wanted to do was sit down and wait for a passing boat. Zane was sure to be out looking by now.

He checked his phone again and nothing. He knew Zane was burning up his phone with texts and voicemails. The poor guy must be worried sick. He needed to stay calm and not scream at the three of them to shut up and have several seats. They had ruined his day.

"I'm still not getting any service," Emma said, holding up her phone as high as she could. "We should probably head to higher ground before our batteries die."

Jayden immediately thought that a good idea and a bad idea. A good idea to find service, but a bad idea because they knew nothing about where they were going. The jungle was dense and there could be all kinds of dangerous things in there.

The four of them began to trek through the thick greenery and Jayden was taking in all the sights and sounds. The island was teeming with all kinds of birds and insects. In a way, it all felt somewhat familiar to him. Like he had seen all of this in a dream before.

He almost screamed when he nearly walked face first into a giant web which was home to a spider the size of his hand. His three companions had laughed at his tiny squeak. He had glared at them, telling them that if they told anyone, he'd kill them. It wasn't that he was afraid of spiders. He just liked to see them first. That's all.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rikki asked, smacking her arm. It was the seventh time she had done that. The mozzies just loved her.

"Up," Emma pointed, leading the way. "We go up until there is a signal."

"What if there is no signal?" Cleo asked. Her voice sounding a little panicked, like she was trying really hard to keep it all together. "What if we can't call for help? What if we're stuck here and nobody ever finds us? What will we do?"

"I guess we'll have to draw straws and decide which one of us the others will eat," Rikki laughed.

"That's not funny." Emma said, stopping to look back at her.

"I'm only trying to make you guys laugh," Rikki snapped.

Cleo looked like she was either about to break down and cry or slap someone silly. "You're making it worse. This is scary enough."

"SHUT UP!" Jayden roared at the top of his lungs, at wits end. His voice boomed, causing all three girls to jump with a start. He took a deep breath as his voice echoed and faded, holding up his hands to calm himself. "We don't have any straws," he seethed. "If we can't get a signal, we go back to the Zodiac, and we make a fire as big as we can. Somebody will see that."

All three were looking at him with really big eyes. He had never had an outburst like that before. He was always so calm, so collected.

It was the heat.

It was the sun.

It was the sex.

Sex had changed him.

Receiving such a package had done something to the chemicals in his brain. All he could think about was Zane, that sensation, and how he wanted it over and over again and again. He wanted to lose all control and just scream as Zane takes him. All of him.

"Nobody is eating anybody," he went on, leaning back against a tree trunk. "We'll go up to where that water is and see if we can get a signal."

Emma nodded. "That sounds good."

Rikki quickly followed after her.

Cleo reached out and took hold of his trembling hand. "Are you okay?" She asked, pulling him along after her. "We're family after all. You can talk to me."

Jayden let her lead him. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just hot and tired."

She looked over her shoulder at him and cocked a brow.

He looked down at his moving feet. "Sorry."

She laughed. "It's nice seeing some emotion for once."

He rolled his eyes.

"You've been so distant," she went on, still holding his hand like they were children once more. "When did it happen?"

"I don't really remember," he said, somewhat honestly. "When we became teenagers…"

Probably when he knew he was gay. When he and Zane happened. How he and Zane had happened, he couldn't even explain. It just happened. They'd been in the right place, at the right time, made the right eye contact, and the next thing he knew, Zane had claimed him.

"Up here!" Emma called down.

Rikki was beside her. "Be careful. It's really slippery."

They both started to climb up to where the other two waited, being very mindful of each other. The last thing that needed to happen was for someone to get hurt.

When he made it up to where Emma and Rikki were waiting, he turned to help Cleo up. He took her outstretched hand and pulled her up.

"Made it!" She said, clapping her hands all happily. "That wasn't so hard."

She was pleased with herself.

"Come on," Emma said, jumping across a small ravine.

Rikki followed after her.

Cleo stopped short when she got up on it. She just had to look down.

"This isn't gonna happen," she shook her head, taking a few steps back. "It's way too steep."

Jayden stepped up beside her. "It's not that far. You'll be fine."

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head harder. "There has to be another way."

She took another step back and stumbled over. Jayden watched his cousin fall over backwards in slow motion. She was actually falling down a narrow opening in the rocks.

"CLEO!"

He jumped after her, falling to the ground really hard and snatched hold of her ankle. As he did so, he smacked his head against a rock. His vision went blurry, as they both slid in and went down.

Cleo was screaming and everything went dark.

 **H2O H2O H2O H2O**

The sun was getting lower and lower and Zane had gotten Jayden's voicemail for the twelfth time. He stopped leaving voice messages after the ninth one. Now he was beyond starting to get hysterical. Jayden always texts or calls him back within a reasonable amount of time.

NOT HOURS!

Just who was that girl driving his boat? She had looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. Why wasn't Jayden calling him back.

Something was wrong. He just knew it. He could feel it.

Then it hit him. His fuel gage was still broken. He'd never gotten it fixed.

 _SHIT!_

They'd ran out of fuel and were dead on the water.

Sweat ran down his spine. He'd deal with the consequences later.

He ran to the water police and told them that some friends had borrowed his boat, but the fuel gage was broken. They must have thought there was more fuel than there was and were drifting somewhere dead on the water.

They find the boat, he'd find his boy.

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Jayden slowly opened his eyes and moaned. The whole right side of his head throbbed. He was on his back and tried to sit up.

"Cleo!" Emma was shouting from somewhere above where he was laying. "Jayden!"

"Answer us!" Rikki yelled after her.

He carefully rolled over onto his side to see Cleo stirring. She looked over at him and her face was white as a sheet.

"You okay?" He rasped.

She nodded her head. "I think I sprained my ankle?"

"Jayden!" Rikki yelled from above. "You and Cleo okay?"

"For the most part!" Cleo shouted out.

"Can you two climb up?" Emma asked.

Jayden looked around to see where and he and Cleo had fallen down. The opening they had fallen down was way too steep to even try to climb back up. They would most likely get hurt worse if they tried.

"No!" He answered them. "It's way too steep."

His head was hurting so bad, he swayed a little where he sat.

"You're bleeding," Cleo whispered, reaching out to touch his wound.

He took her hand and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure you can't climb back up?" Emma's voice came down.

"Jayden's hurt!" Cleo called up to them. "And I think I've sprained my ankle."

"I'm fine," Jayden hissed, allowing her to help him to his unsteady feet. The whole room quickly began to spin around him. The floor suddenly became the ceiling.

He could have fallen flat if Cleo hadn't gone down on her knees with him. He just needed a minute to collect himself. Everything was going to be fine.

"Look out below!" Emma screamed, sliding down the hole and landed right beside them in a cloud of dust.

Jayden coughed right along with Cleo.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, quickly beginning to look them both over. "Let me see."

Jayden leaned back against his cousin and was doing his best not to throw up. He must have gotten a concussion when he'd banged his head up top.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Emma said, tearing a piece of her t-shirt and placing it over his wound.

"Oh, shit!" Rikki yelled, sliding right in beside them, creating more dust for them all to gag on.

"Are you crazy?" Emma yelled at Rikki. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Rikki asked, looking up at her all bewildered. "You came down."

Emma closed her eyes and dropped her head in what looked to be defeat. "You were meant to stay up there and toss us down a vine."

Rikki gave her perfect resting bitch face. "Do I look like Miss Cleo?"

"Never mind!" Emma snapped, lifting her head. "We'll just have to find another way outta here."

Cleo groaned and Jayden seconded her. His head was really killing him.

"Can you stand?" Emma asked him.

He tried standing again. He was still dizzy, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Hold onto me," Rikki told him, offering him her shoulder to take. "Let Emma help Cleo."

He hated this. He wasn't a weak person. This whole day wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be out on the water with his boyfriend and then going to get something yummy to eat.

"Okay," Emma said, letting Cleo lean on her. "Let's try that path over there and see where it takes us."

It was slow going at first, but Jayden wasn't feeling as sick or dizzy anymore. He looked over his shoulder to see Cleo hobbling along with Emma helping her. Her falling like that in front of him had really scared him. He was just so relieved that she was okay.

The four of them entered a rather large, but still enclosed chamber. Jayden lifted his head and gazed upwards at the domed ceiling. There was a round hole in the roof of the cave and he could see the sky was full of stars.

"That's cool," Rikki said, looking up with him. "I think we're in the cone of a volcano. Or, at least, it looks like it."

"Did you say volcano?" Cleo asked, immediately sounding scared. "It's not going to blow up while we're in here is it?"

"This place has been dormant for twenty thousand years," Emma answered her, walking over to a pool of blue water. "I think we're going to be okay."

Jayden sat down by the pool and Cleo hobbled over to join him. He was exhausted and thirsty as hell.

"Look," Emma said. She pointed with excitement and got down on her knees at the pool's edge. "These here are tidal rings. This means the level of the pool rises and falls."

"What of it?" Rikki asked, looking over her.

Emma turned her head and looked up at her. "It means this pool is connected to the ocean."

Jayden grinned. "A way out."

Emma nodded. "Possibly."

Cleo looked like she was going to be sick. "Something tells me I'm going to really hate this."

"Let me go check it out," Emma said, jumping down into the pool. "I'll be right back."

She dove under and swam away.

They watched her vanish.

"Emma is an excellent swimmer," Cleo said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than she needed to convince the two of them. "She's won trophies and medals."

Jayden nodded.

Rikki smiled at the crazy girl.

Jayden glanced back up at the roof of the cave. The stars were so big and bright. It was very pretty. This whole cavern was gorgeous. A marvel of nature.

 _Zane must be sick with worry right now…_

He really wished he was here.

"That's it!" Cleo shouted, jumping to her feet and wobbled a bit. "She should have been back by now. Something's wrong. EMMA!"

"Hey!" Rikki said, coming around the pool to stand beside her. "Get a hold of yourself. Just give her a few."

Jayden nodded his head. "Emma is the best swimmer."

Just then, Emma's head popped up out of the water. She pushed her long hair back out of her smiling face. She looked really happy.

"I was right," she said, grinning up at the three of them. "The reef outside is about a twenty second swim straight through."

Cleo looked really sick now.

"There's lots of room," Emma went on, climbing up out of the water. "We'll all fit."

Jayden carefully got to his feet.

"No way," Cleo said, shaking her head. "I can't swim."

"There's no other way," Rikki told her. "We can't stay in here forever."

"It'll be fine," Jayden assured her.

Cleo looked at him. "Really?"

He and Emma nodded.

Jayden went to take a step towards the pool, his vision went blurry, the ceiling seemed to flip with the floor again, and he fell right on over into the pool with an ungraceful splash. The three girls quickly jumped in after him as a silver beam of light entered the chamber through the hole in the dome above.

They brought him to the surface. His head lolled back and the full moon filled his eyes.

The water around them began to rise, glow a vibrant aqua blue, and bubble with phosphorescent foam. The whole room suddenly felt like gravity was being reversed.

Glowing blue droplets of water began to rain up towards the moon, swirling all around the four of them. Jayden felt really warm and his head was no longer hurting him. The throb and dizziness was completely gone. His vision was clear and he felt he was his normal self again. The water was a soothing balm and his body seemed to vibrate like a live current was passing through him.

The moon passed over the dome and the water in the pool was normal seawater again.

"Wow," Cleo's amazed voice echoed. "That was really weird…and my ankle no longer hurts."

Jayden stood on his own power and put his hand to his head. "The pain and dizziness is gone."

"So is all the blood," Cleo said, reaching out with her hands and parting his hair. "And the wound…"

"Is this really happening?" Rikki asked. "Since when does rain fall up?"

"We'll figure it out later," Emma said, getting their attention. "Let's get outta here. Take a deep breath."

Jayden took in a deep breath along with Cleo and the four of them went under together. The water didn't even feel cold to him. He looked ahead. The opening was wide enough for the four of them to get through with no problems.

But, it was dark out. Why was the water so bright? He could make out every detail all around him.

Emma shot upwards and the two girls followed her. He did the same.

He broke the surface and gasped in a sweet breath. Air never felt so good.

"That was more than twenty seconds," Cleo snarled.

"At least we made it," Rikki gasped.

"I'm so proud of you, Cleo," Emma smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"Really?" Cleo asked.

The three of them nodded.

They bobbed there on the surface of the water for a few more seconds when a really bright light fell on them. They turned with a fright.

"This is the Water Police!" a woman's voice came across over a loud speaker. "Please make your way to the ladder at the rear of the vessel!"

The four of them were rescued.

"Jayden!" A voice yelled from the boat.

 _Zane!_

He took of swimming like a hungry shark was after him. He couldn't believe Zane was actually on the boat. But, then again, yes he could. Zane could do anything.

He climbed up the ladder and before he was even on the boat for a second, Zane had a warm towel wrapped around him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Zane whispered in his ear, squeezing him tight. "I forgot all about the fuel gage." Those large hands were suddenly touching his face, head, arms. "You okay? Why were you in the water like that? Are you hurt? Did that slag sink my boat?"

Two sets of coughs and a giggle had Jayden's eyes go wide as fuck. The two boys froze and Jayden slowly turned around to look at the three girls.

"Now I understand," Rikki smirked. "It all makes sense. And who are you calling a slag?"

Emma was blushing.

Cleo looked like the cat that beat up the dog.

"Come over here," a woman in uniform said. "We have warm towels and water."

Jayden turned and looked up at Zane. "What do we do?"

Zane glanced down. "About what?"

Jayden gawked.

"You know you could have told me," Cleo hissed, walking by him. "Making me think my gaydar was all jacked up."

Zane squeezed Jayden's shoulder. "This was bound to happen at some point. We did good keeping it this long."

"We won't tell anybody," Cleo promised, looking from Emma to Rikki.

Both girls nodded.

Jayden was freaking out and Zane was so calm. He was suddenly pulled back against Zane's broad chest. The taller teen wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on top of his head.

"My boy is safe," Zane said, kissing the top of his head. "That's all that I care about right now."

"Oh my god!" Cleo squealed, wrapping a towel around herself. "So cute!"

She handed him a cup of water. He drank it down like a fish.

"Now," a man in uniform said, stepping up to them. "I'll be taking your statements."

Jayden looked at the man. Zane never moved his chin from head.

"We're here and we're queer."

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

No charges were pressed.

The Water Police were relieved that everyone was uninjured and safe.

And Zane had begged for them not to report this to his father.

The older official finally took pity, but told him to never let this happen again. They all got a very stern talking to, and if it ever did happen again, the consequences would be dire.

The five of them were left on the dock and Zane went to make sure the Zodiac was secure. Jayden turned to his cousin who was whispering with the other girls.

"Something weird went down in that pool," Rikki whispered. "Your ankle all better and his wound gone."

Cleo nodded.

"Not to mention how weird the water was when the moon passed over," Emma added. "It was raining backwards."

"I agree on the weird part," Jayden whispered. "All I could see was the moon and feel you three holding me. I felt all this energy."

Rikki was right about his head wound. It was completely gone. No break in the skin. No bruising. Nothing. And Cleo wasn't limping or scrunching up her face in pain when she walked. She was normal.

In the back of his mind, there was no logical answer. He had seen, witnessed, and felt it.

MAGIC.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow," Cleo said, asking for the time. "Right now I have to get home."

Jayden reached for his phone, but it wasn't in his pocket. He checked the other one. It was gone. He must have left it back in the cave, in the pool, or at the bottom of the reef.

 _Damn!_

He'd have to get a new one.

Zane came running back up to where they were and they immediately stopped talking. He actually looked a little nervous and strained.

"Sorry," Rikki said, taking a step forward. "Taking your boat like that was wrong."

Jayden watched the tension instantly leave Zane's shoulders.

Cleo and Emma were looking at Rikki like they had never seen this girl before in their lives.

Zane looked at Cleo and toed the ground. "And I'm sorry for the mean trick I played. If I hadn't done that, none of this would have happened."

Jayden's eyes widened and Cleo's jaw hit the ground. Zane was never one to apologize. This was fucking huge.

"I was just along for the ride," both he and Emma said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

All tension left the group.

It felt good finally having people who knew their secret and they didn't have to act. Zane put an arm around him and smiled.

"Anyone need a ride home?" Zane asked.

 **H2O H2O H2O H2O**

Cleo was the last for Zane to drop off and she told Jayden she would see him tomorrow. He hugged her bye and waved from the window as Zane began to pull slowly away and drive off. Zane gave Jayden's hand a squeeze and he squeezed back.

"How did you end up in the water?" Zane asked him.

Jayden told him the truth. He simply omitted the injuries sustained, the weird happenings with the pool, and the miraculous healings. The last thing he needed was for Zane to drive off the road or slam on the brakes.

"I'm glad you're okay," Zane told him, leaning over to kiss him. "You're lucky there were no sharks."

Jayden nodded. He knew how lucky they had been. It could have been a lot worse. They could still be trapped down in that cave.

Zane came upon a stop sign and looked over at him as they both sat there. "Do you wanna go to my place or yours?"

Jayden told him that he'd like to go home and that he wanted him to stay over. He wanted the safety of his own bed and Zane's warmth and protection beside him.

Zane looked more than happy to comply. He even pointed to the bag he had in the backseat. He'd came prepared just in case.

Jayden smiled and laid his head back. Zane turned on the radio and started for his house.

 _Broke free, saw an open road_

 _Footsteps led me to your soul_

 _Now I run with a home to go to_

He turned his head to the side and watched Zane drive. When he rode with Zane, the bigger guy was always more attentive to everything while he was driving.

"So serious." He snickered.

Zane ruffled his hair and took his hand again. It enveloped his with warmth and security.

 _You make my hands shake_

 _I watch the glass break_

 _Around my guarded heart tonight_

 _This ain't no mistake_

 _You make my earth shake_

 _You feel like thunder in the sky_

As Zane parked in his driveway, Jayden could tell his mom wasn't home. Not a single light was on in the place. He'd have to call her and check in once they got inside. Since he no longer had his cell phone, he had no idea if he had any missed calls or not.

He jumped outta the car and ran up to the door. He stuck his hand into the lion statue's mouth and pulled out a key. The lock clicked and in he ran to the phone.

He was expecting a blinking red light and ten voicemails, but there wasn't even one. He looked at the phone with bitter disappointment, but also a sense of relief as well.

The door closed and Zane yelled for him. He turned away from the phone and smirked.

"Come find me!" He called out, taking off through the dark kitchen and down a long hallway.

He ducked down behind the sofa in the sitting room. He could hear Zane's flip-flops and rolled his eyes. It would be easy to evade him all night. He could have at least taken them off to make this more of a challenge.

Then, there was silence. He strained his ears to listen, but there wasn't so much as a breath.

He then heard Zane go back down the hall towards the kitchen. Jayden slowly stood up and waited in the shadows. Chills ran down his spine. He was excited.

He waited a moment and then took off across the room, heading towards the stairs. He went up them as quickly and quietly as he could. Making his way to his bedroom, he stopped in the open doorway and stood.

Had he left his door open?

He couldn't remember.

That was when a warm breath tickled the back of his neck. Every fine hair stood and electricity surged through him. He almost screamed from the shock.

Strong arms encircled him, drawing him backwards. His knees went weak when those warm lips touched his skin.

Zane drew in a breath. "You smell like the air after a storm."

Jayden laughed. "Should I shower?"

"No," Zane growled, licking his ear, and biting his lobe.

Jayden sucked in a sharp breath.

"Now you have me all excited," Zane said, letting him feel it. "Making me hunt you."

Jayden's head swam. His blood was alive in his veins and he could hear it in his ears. He felt electrified.

Like a whirlwind, he spun around in Zane's arms, going up on his toes, and kissing him hard. He drew the taller teen into his bedroom, until his butt hit his bead.

Zane laid him down and loomed over him like thunder about to shake the world. Without hesitation, he ripped Jayden's t-shirt open, revealing that storm scented white flesh.

Jayden whimpered and squirmed under lips, tongue, and sharp teeth. This was what he'd wanted all day. His boy on top of him making him crazy.

When they were both naked, covered in sweat, and Zane deep inside him, he could feel the storm coming. The pressure building and building. He thought his ears would pop. Zane took him right to the edge, and Jayden took them both over. He was falling.

He screamed.

Lightning split the sky.

Thunder shook the whole house.

The wind battered the windows.

He squeezed his muscles and Zane threw his head back with a deep grunt. Warmth filled Jayden like sunrise on his skin. Zane fell over onto him, breathing like he'd just broke the surface of water after a deep dive.

"They weren't calling for storms," Zane rasped.

Jayden stretched like a cat and wrapped his arms around him. Zane's heart was hammering. It lulled him.

Minutes of silence passed.

"Do you think I'm mean?" Zane asked.

Jayden opened one eye. "Huh?"

"Like what I did today…" He said. "To Cleo…and you…"

"You apologized," Jayden said, smiling up into the darkness. "Cleo is a kind and forgiving."

Zane sighed.

"If it really bothers you," Jayden said, leaning his head up so he could Kiss Zane on top of his head. 'Do better. Be kinder. Think of how you would feel if someone did you the way you did Cleo."

Zane was silent for a few moments.

Jayden put his hands in Zane's hair and scratched his head in circular motions.

"I love you," Zane whispered.

Jayden grinned. "I know," he said, closing his eyes. "I love you, too."

As he fell asleep, the storm clouds above the house vanished and the full moon lit up the night once more. Before sleep took him under, he felt Zane's lips on his.

"I'll try," Zane said.

Jayden suddenly sat straight up. He almost bashed both their heads together by mere centimeters had Zane not been quicker. The bigger guy's eyes were very wide.

"What?" He asked.

"Teeth," Jayden said, crawling out from under him. "We gotta brush our teeth."

Zane's laughter filled the upstairs.

 **To be continued**

 **NOTE** **:** I'd like to thank everyone for reading. I am having lots of fun with this story. I can't seem to keep Jayden and Zane's hands off each other. They want to be with each other so badly. Please, keep reading.

Song lyrics above are by Jessie J. The song is called **THUNDER**. It is a beautiful song.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _Ding-dong!_

Jayden woke up finding that Zane had one leg and one arm around him. They were both naked and cocooned in a jasmine scented warmth under a silk sheet. He blinked his eyes and moaned when the doorbell rang. That must have been what had pulled him up through the dimensions of dream.

He tenderly extracted himself from Zane's muscular form and wrapped a fallen black sheet around his slender waist. He made his way down the staircase wondering who the heck was ringing his doorbell this frickin' early on a Sunday morning. The sheet billowed about him like dark wings as he threw the front door open with all his weight.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, not even knowing or caring who he was greeting.

Cleo, Emma, and Rikki were all three standing before him with wide eyes. He stumbled backwards because the sunlight instantly blinded him. He put his hands up to shield them and hissed.

All three girls barged in and Rikki closed the door behind them.

"We gotta talk," Cleo said, wasting no time. "Some really weird stuff is going on."

"Do you answer the door like that all the time?" Emma asked, cocking a brow.

Rikki rolled her eyes. She was looking him up and down while smiling.

"You and Zane?" She asked, pointing at his half naked body.

Jayden folded his arms across his bare chest. "He slept over."

Cleo stepped right on up into his personal space. "Are you okay? Has anything happened?"

"Have you been wet?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I'd say he's been plenty wet alright," Rikki laughed.

Jayden's nostrils flared. "Really?" He deadpanned.

She nodded vigorously. "Was it nice?"

Emma elbowed her in the ribs. "Can we focus please?"

"Exactly!" Cleo snapped, and then she made a face. She looked as though she had just put two and two together. "Zane? Here? In your bed? Oh my God!"

She quickly stepped around him and took off running. Both of the other girls took off after her.

 _Ah, hell!_

Jayden quickly followed.

He chased after the three of them up the stairs, trying to make them be quiet.

"Stop it!" Jayden snarled.

Cleo stopped right in the open doorway to his bedroom with both girls on either side of her.

Jayden felt himself cringe.

Zane was sleeping on his stomach with the sheet down around his sexy calves. He was a naked vision on the bed. Just looking at that fine ass made Jayden want to sink his teeth into either cheek.

"Get away!" He snarled, cutting through them and pulling the door shut behind him.

All three were chuckling and then Cleo snatched him by the wrist, pulling him after her down the hallway. She was acting like she lived there.

"I called you twelve times and left you ten texts," she said, pulling him into the hall bathroom. "Something really weird happened to me in the bath this morning."

"I was at the beach," Emma said.

Rikki raised her hand. "I got attacked by my own sprinklers."

"What?" He asked, wanting to get back to Zane as quickly as possible. "What are you three babbling about?"

"I think it will be best if we show you," Emma said from behind. "And who sleeps until noon anyway?"

 _Noon? Again?_

Rikki closed the bathroom door behind the four of them and locked it. "Try not to freak out…"

He watched as Cleo picked up a glass off the bathroom sink and very carefully began to fill it up with some warm tap water. She was acting almost paranoid, like she was afraid she was going to get her hand wet or something. Emma and Rikki stepped over to stand on either side of her.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"This," she said.

Warm water splashed him in the face and all down his chest.

He blinked. He was too shocked to think. As if his body had a mind all its own, he took a step forward to strangle her, but he suddenly began to feel very strange.

His whole body felt as though it were beginning to vibrate. It felt as though he were underwater in a hot tub and there were jets and bubbles hitting his whole body all at once from every angle. The loud crashing of ocean waves filled his ears and he could taste and smell the sea. He was water under moonlight.

He completely lost his balance and was falling forward. He was so stunned he would have landed flat on his face had the girls not caught him.

"Oh, crap!" Rikki muttered under her breath. "Him, too…"

Emma and Cleo both helped her lower him to the floor. He couldn't move his legs and rolled over onto his back.

He sat up and looked down to where his legs should have been. His eyes went wide, his mouth opened even wider, and he would have screamed at the top of his lungs had Cleo not quickly placed her open palm over his lips to muffle them.

He took deep breaths.

He had a tail. He had a fish tail.

It was blue.

It was green.

It was shimmery, and scaly, and floppy.

"It's pretty," Rikki commented.

"OH MY FUCK!" He cried between his cousin's fingers. "IT'S SLIMY!"

A sudden knock came at the locked bathroom door. All four teens froze as if caught in a horror movie and looked right at the door in terror.

"Jay?" Zane asked from the other side, knocking again. "Are you okay in there?"

 **To be continued**

 ** _*This chapter is written as an offering to my patron Goddess, Aphrodite._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

Another knock on the bathroom door. This time with a little more urgency. "Jayden?" Zane asked, voice on the edge of real concern. "You better answer or I'm kicking the door in."

Jayden flopped his shiny blue tail and glared venom green at his cousin. "Sorry, Zane!" He called out, trying to mask the panic from his voice and concoct a convincing lie at the same time. "Got my Beats in."

Rikki gave him a silent thumbs up and a real smile. She looked very proud of his quick thinking. It did nothing to make him not feel guilty. He had never had to lie to Zane before.

Emma and Cleo let out slow breaths. They were both white as sheets. Color slowly began to creep back into their skin.

"You spooked me," Zane said from on the other side of the locked door. "I'm going to use the other toilet and go look for something for us to eat."

"Sounds good," Jayden smiled in relief.

All four stayed silent until they could no longer hear the sound of Zane's feet on the floor. Taking in a deep breath, Jayden unleashed it like a hurricane.

He snatched hold of Cleo's wrist in a vice and hissed between clenched teeth. "Fix. Me. Now."

Emma was already patting him down with a warm towel and Rikki kept staring at his tail. She looked as if she were a little bit upset about it.

"Why does he get to be blue?" She asked, pursing her lips so tight they turned white. "This better not be a gender thing." She ran her finger along the green and golden highlights. He smacked her hand away.

"This can't be happening," he said, shaking his head back and forth. "I'm still asleep."

Cleo gently pulled her wrist free from his hand. "It apparently only happens when we get wet."

He closed his eyes and swore. "I finally discover the joy of having shower sex and now I will never be able to do it again."

"WHOA!" Emma and Rikki both exclaimed at the same time.

"If this only happens when we get wet," he said, falling back into Cleo's lap, hiding his face in his hands. "I can never go swimming with Zane, or take a bath with Zane, or even dance in the rain with Zane…"

He could feel his cousin making a face as she combed her fingers through his long hair. This was a nightmare. What was he going to do?

"Well," he said, flopping his new tail as both girls snapped at him to stay still. "This has severely fucked up my sex life."

"Oh, shut up!" Rikki snarled at him. "And hold still."

"I am the captain of my swim team," Emma told him, rolling her eyes. "How do you think I feel? I had dreams."

Jayden was about to tell them both to go fuck off, but he suddenly had two legs again. It happened so suddenly, he hadn't even had time to feel the change, and he was very naked.

Emma threw a towel over him.

"My eyes!" Rikki cried.

"Oh, please," he said, sitting up, glad to be human again. "You've never seen a dick this pretty."

Cleo coughed. "Guys, we're…"

"Totally fucked," Jayden said, rising to his feet with a calm grace. "And not in the way I've just recently come to like."

Rikki chewed her bottom lip and Emma said cross-legged in the floor with her face in her palms. They both looked as if they agreed with him completely.

Jayden took a seat on the edge of his marble tub and blew out a long breath. He wasn't happy and he was freaked out. What was he going to do?

"Mermaids," Rikki spoke, looking around at them and stopping on him. "And Mergay."

"You so funny," Jayden rolled his eyes, actually finding it hilarious, but not letting on that he did. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We stick together," Cleo answered him.

"And we tell nobody," Emma spoke after her. "Absolutely nobody."

Rikki nodded.

Jayden blinked both eyes and crossed his long legs. His grip on the side of the tub tightened. "You three expect me to lie to Zane?"

All three nodded their heads without any hesitation. That really pissed him off.

"Oh, no," he said, shaking his head. "We don't lie to each other. We piss each other off, but we never lie."

Cleo moved to speak and he shushed her with a hiss and glare.

"I love him," he said, keeping his voice steady. "And I have risked and sacrificed too much…"

"You're not lying," Emma said. "You're just not telling him anything."

Rikki raised her hand and he looked away. "And if you tell him and this causes him to turn on you?" She asked.

His left eye twitched. "He wouldn't. He couldn't. He loves me."

"Until we figure this out," Emma said, sitting back, putting her very serious face on. "We say nothing to anybody."

"You're not my boss," Jayden growled.

"This is all of us," Emma said. "Not just you. We are all at risk."

His eyes flashed.

"It is just me!" He rose to his feet. "He need never know about you three."

Emma stood up as well.

"We could be in real danger here," she whispered, trying to calm him. "We don't know what this means or what could happen. For all we know, it may not be just water, anything could turn us. And if you do tell him, you could be putting him in danger as well."

Jayden closed his eyes. For all her paranoid thinking, he knew she was right.

"Jay!" Zane yelled up from the bottom of the steps. "You fall in?"

Jayden walked over to the door. "I'll distract him while you three sneak out of here."

"Then we all meet at my place," Cleo said, looking at each of them. "After dinner."

He nodded.

Making his way downstairs, he let his towel fall on the bottom step. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen and Zane almost dropped his bowl of fruit.

"I need you," Jayden whispered, long locks hiding one eye.

Zane carefully sat his bowl down on the bar before rushing the smaller teen and picking him up in his arms. Jayden wrapped his legs around him and their mouths were all over each other.

"Touch me," Jayden sang in his ear, licking and biting the lobe just hard enough to cause Zane to hiss in slight pain. "Love me…"

Zane carried him into the sitting room and they both fell over onto the sofa. Zane's weight pressing him down into the soft cushions and that sharp hardness stabbing him with no mercy.

Jayden gazed up into his eyes and Zane gave him a shark grin. He forgot all about the girls when Zane's teeth grazed his nipple. All he could think about was Zane. The light scent of his citrusy crisp cologne made him even harder.

Zane helped him temporarily forget the last half hour.

H2OH2OH2O

The three girls were walking away from the house as quickly as they could.

Emma kept staring straight ahead and Rikki kept shaking her head.

"I really hope he's taking birth control," Cleo said.

Both girls just looked at her.

"What?" She asked. "My family is really fertile."

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Get Wet**

 _Flora_Winters_

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own H2O, but my body is made up mostly of the stuff. I'm not making any money writing this story either. This tale is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **SUMMARY:** During a full moon, three teenagers jump into a mystical pool of glowing water and their lives are forever transformed. **LANG, MM, OC, VIOLENCE**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

Zane leaned across and met Jayden's lips and it took all of Jayden's self control not to climb across the seats and straddle the bigger teen's waist. He knew that if he gave into his desire, he'd never get out of the car to meet with his cousin about their scaly predicament. It was hard for him to pull away because he wanted Zane on top of him, making him feel all those amazing sensations again. He had no idea he was such a screamer and Zane was just as loud. Just thinking about the noises Zane made had the back of his neck prickle.

He met those dark amber eyes. "I'll talk to you once I'm done here."

Zane nipped at his bottom lip and lightly pulled on it with his teeth, making him laugh. "I'll go and do my "man" stuff while you and your cousin give each other facials and paint your toes."

Jayden rolled his eyes and opened up the car door. "Something like that."

"Hey!" Zane called.

Jayden turned back to him. Zane took hold of his hand and held it up to his lips, kissing the top of it, and turning it over to also place a kiss on his palm. "Love you."

Jayden beamed and caressed Zane's sunny rose cheek with the same hand. "Love you, too."

He leaned back in, pecked him on the lips, and jumped out before he went in for the kill. He closed the door and ran up to Cleo's front door before turning back to wave Zane off.

He waited there until he could no longer hear the loud roar of Zane's engine. Running his long slender fingers through his yellow white locks, he spun around, and pushed the doorbell.

The door opened almost immediately.

It was Rikki.

"I seriously thought the two of you were going to choke on the other's tongue," she said with a slight smirk.

Jayden forced a grin. "I can think of worse ways to die."

Rikki moved aside to let him in. On first glance, the house looked exactly as he remembered it. Nothing looked as if it had changed at all.

"We have some news," Rikki said, leading the way up the stairs to Cleo's bedroom.

He quickly followed after her. "A cure?"

"No," she answered, glancing back over her shoulder at him. "Something way cooler than that."

He cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself," she smirked, stopping in front of Cleo's closed door. When she reached out and opened it up, Jayden's sea green eyes went wide.

Cleo was seated on her bed all guru like and Emma was at her work desk. The room was full of…

"Bubbles?" He asked, reaching out and poking one. His finger went right through and he pulled it back out dripping with water. The bubbles were solid water just floating around the room like it was a normal thing.

Before Rikki could do anything, Jayden fell flat on his face, tail flopping.

"Oh, shit," she hissed under her breath, sounding like she was trying not to laugh at him.

That then caused Cleo to lose her concentration and water fell from the sky. Both Rikki and Cleo got splashed and Emma was pelted with egg sized hail.

Three teens were with fish tails and the other was nursing a small concussion.

Jayden rolled over onto his back and sat up. "Are we Jedi now, too?"

Rikki lifted her face and glared at him. "Cleo can manipulate water, Emma can freeze it, and I can do fuck all."

Cleo flopped about on the bed until she could balance herself enough to sit up and look at them. "This is so cool."

"Guy's?" Emma said, rubbing the top of her head. "I think I need a hospital."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Rikki snapped at her. "It was only a little bit of ice."

"Orange and gold…" Jayden muttered under his breath as he observed their tails.

He gazed down at his own. His tail was blue, green, and slight golden highlights here and there. Rikki had been right. His tail was way prettier. But, this mess needed to be fixed or controlled. All he'd done was touch a measly bubble and had instantly been turned into a fish.

"We need to get dry," Cleo said.

Emma stood up. "I'll go grab some towels real quick."

"We're so lucky your family isn't home right now," Rikki added.

"CLEO!" A loud voice shouted from downstairs. "COME HELP WITH THE BAGS!"

"Oh, hell! Jayden hissed, turning back over and clawing at the carpet, dragging himself further into the bedroom.

"Hurry!" Rikki shouted at Emma.

"Panicking!" Cleo cried, flopping about and falling off the bed with a loud thud that shook the room. "Panicking!"

Emma rushed back in with towels and quickly locked the door behind her.

"Act like nobody is here!" Jayden commanded, snatching a towel and rubbing at his tail. "I can't believe this shit."

"Panicking!" Cleo cried as Emma rubbed her down with a towel.

"Hush!" Rikki and Jayden both snapped at her. "They'll hear us!"

Jayden's mind then became like the space within a bubble. His entire body felt like it was vibrating in a pool of frothy water and he was suddenly rubbing at his two legs again.

They all three had legs again and could relax. Jayden fell back and drew in a deep calming breath.

A knock came at the door and Emma jumped up to answer it. "Hey, Kim!"

"Hi, Emma. Is Cleo on the toilet?"

"NO!" Cleo screamed.

Rikki and Jayden both snorted.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
